Locked Out
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Nothing could stop the scowl on Courtney's face from spreading. Her eyes shut, her teeth clenched. "Things can't possibly get any worse." "Hey, Princess." And things got worse.


**Locked Out**

The wind was harsh, rattling through the almost empty streets of the town. The dark clouds had been rolling in all day, and now, as the day was coming to a close, they were preparing to pour down any minute now.

Courtney wouldn't have minded the storm, if it got really bad it was an excuse to not drive to work in the morning- a day off was not something she got often. But the fact she had been standing outside her front door, banging furiously for the last ten minutes. No one was home, she had finally come to the conclusion. If she had known that Bridgette, her housemate, was going to be heading out then Courtney would have thought more about remembering to take her keys. But in the rush to not be late for work, Courtney hadn't stopped to ask.

Now she was stuck, no where to go. She had left her family behind in Toronto when she had left for college in Muskoka, and it wasn't like Courtney was good at making friends...that left her alone when things like this happened. Bridgette was the only person she could rely on, but she was most likely at Geoff's, doing God-knows-what (probably why she wasn't answering her phone), which didn't make her very reliable at this moment.

Courtney hit her head against the front door and she could have sworn she felt something wet trickle down the back of her neck. Staring up at the sky she watched as the heavens opened above her. Nothing could stop the scowl on Courtney's face from spreading. Her eyes shut, her teeth clenched.

"Things can't possibly get any worse."

"Hey, Princess."

And things got worse.

The brunette swung around to face her neighbour. Duncan stood on the sidewalk across from her, locking up his car with one hand and holding a rather full grocery bag in the other. Duncan was the neighbourhood flirt. The street that they lived on was known for housing college students, and Duncan had slept with almost every girl on the block.

"Blondie not answering?" He called, his signature smirk on his face. Courtney wanted nothing more than to slap it off his face, but if she ever got close eough to slap him she would make sure to rip out his eyebrow ring first. "It's raining."

"Not shit," Courtney mumbled under her breath. She didn't know Duncan very well, even though they'd lived across the street from each other for almost three years now. He wasn't the sort of person Courtney would usually associate herself with. Courtney was prim and proper, Duncan was a criminal. She had learnt through Bridgette, who had been told by Geoff, who was a friend of Duncan's, that between the ages of eight and sixteen he had visited juvie twenty-three times. Courtney was going to give him the benefit of the doubt, but after hearing that, her view changed.

"You're getting wet." Courtney narroed her eyes. What was he getting at? "Come here." Duncan turned his back on her after that, walking into the house. He left the door open, letting the rain soak the matted carpet in his hallway. Courtney chewed on the inside of her cheek as she thought what to do. Was he really inviting her into his house? Weighing her options out, Courtney didn't see much other choice than to accept the offer. The longer she stood out in the pouring the rain the worse she was going to feel. Her clothes were already heavy, sagging down her body. Her hair was stuck to her face, her make-up most likely smudged. She going to be a snivelling mess before long. Swallowing her pride, Courtney half-jogged across down the pathway and across the street. She dashed into Duncan's shared house, wondering if his roommates were home.

The door slammed shut from the wind and Courtney jumped. Duncan chuckled from the end of the hallway. He was standing in the middle of what appeared to be the kitchen, a silver spoon in his mouth. Courtney scowled at him, he winked back.

"Might want to get out of those clothes, Princess," he smirked, walking towards her. He tossed the spoon onto a table beside the front door and headed up the staircase. Courtney didn't know what to do, so she followed relentlessly. Duncan stopped near the top, turning to scrutinize her. "I think you're too big to fit into Gwen's stuff." Courtney's scowl deepened. "Aw, I didn't mean it like that, Princess," Duncan teased. "Gwen's small enough to still shop in the kiddie section, you've got more of a womanly shape."

"Womanly shape?"

"Yeah, some damn sexy curves," he chuckled, jumping up the last few steps to the second floor. Courtney was stunned into silence. He was such an obnoxious asshole, but she had no choice but to keep following him.

When Courtney found Duncan in what she assumed to be his bedroom (though the place could have been mistaken for a landfill with it's disguarded junk wrappers littering around and the patchwork of misplaced clothes lining the floor), he was rifling through his closet. He pulled out a pair of sweat pants and black t-shirt, handing them to Courtney with a shrug. She silently thanked him with a nod, aware of the awkward tension between them, and Duncan left without another word.

Once she was out of her wet work clothes and into Duncan's dry ones, she found a comb on the windowsil and started to detangle her hair. Courtney did a bit of snooping, but it was hard to find anything in this boys bedroom. She didn't know how he could live like this.

She found her way downstairs again, finding Duncan back in the kitchen. He was scooping ice cream into two seperate bowls. Courtney approched with caution, dumping her clothes on top of the dryer that was not-so-tactically placed in the middle of the room.

"Ice cream, really?" She asked, peering over his shoulder. Duncan smirked, turning to look at her.

"Can't have a date without ice cream, Princess," he told her, handing her the bowl with a spoon. She only prayed it wasn't the same one he had been sucking on fifteen minutes ago.

"Date? Won't your girlfriend be disappointed if she heard that?"

"What girlfriend?" Duncan asked, his mouth dripping with mint ice cream.

"The one who shops in the kiddie department," Courtney replied, not sure if she should eat the ice cream. If she did he might actually think this was a date, and that was not the way Courtney wanted things to go.

"Gwen's not my girlfriend," Duncan deadpanned. "She's one of my housemates. Why, you jealous, Princess?"

Courtney rolled her eyes as a response. "Oh please, you're so not my type."

She turned away from him, taking a walk down the hallway to have a look around. Courtney had assumed that the house would have the same layout as hers, but it was rearranged. Where her kitchen was Duncan had his living room, where her living room was Duncan had a game room. She moved to investigate the pinball machine, placing her ice cream to one shot.

"Of course I'm not your type," Duncan spoke up from behind her. _Oh joy, he followed me. _"I'm good looking." Courtney raised her eyebrow at him, not quite knowing what that had to do with anything. "I've seen the guys that come and go from your place, Princess, they're an eyesore."

"Those aren't mine," Courtney replied, pulling a face of disgust. "They're Heather's. She's the only person I know who can have a different guy every night of the week _every_ single week. Well, except for you," she quickly added.

Duncan feigned hurt, placing his hand over his heart, casting his head downwards. "I can't say that didn't hurt, Princess," he teased. "But I am willing to forgive." As Courtney rolled her eyes Duncan stepped closer. She didn't notice until she had focused again, her voice getting caught in her throat.

"You're still not my type," she told him, though she didn't sound nearly as confident as she wanted to.

"Fine, enjoy an ice cream-less life," Duncan sighed, tossing his empty bowl onto the pinball machine.

"Thanks," she countered, regaining her backbone. "Enjoy prison."

"I will," he smirked, letting his cockiness shine through.

Before Courtney knew what she was doing she had grabbed his face with her hands and smashed their lips together. Duncan didn't know what had hit him and Courtney couldn't believe what had come over her. She had never bothered with Duncan before, but there was something about the way he irked her that she found drawing her in further. He could counter anything she said, which was a rare and annoying skill for someone to posess. Courtney didn't know what she was doing, but she couldn't say she wasn't enjoying kissing Duncan.

_Maybe getting locked out wasn't the worst thing in the world._

* * *

**A/N: Duncney cuteness ^_^**

**This idea came to me on Thursday because I got locked out and the moment I realised I was locked out it started to pour down with rain -_- Sadly, I don't have a super hot neighbour and had to sit outside, getting completely soaked, while I waited for my dad to come home. **

**Moral of the story is never forget your keys, kids. Unles syou have a really hot nieghbour, of course...**

**I think all the Scourtney on the show has set me into a Duncney overdrive. I'm so excited for Wednesday (yeah, I don't get to watch All-Stars until Wednesday :( Stupid timezones!), I really hope there's some Duncney in there for a change!**

**Thanks for reading, please review (:**

**Love, ChloeRhiannonX**

_**Hi! Maddi here! Been a long time hasn't it? If you're new to Chloe's stories or don't remember me, I'm Maddi, Chloe's annoying pain in the behind BFF and beta! Now remember to never forget your keys! I live in the country and I don't even know if my house has locks so I've never owned a pair of keys in my life.**_

_**BYE **_


End file.
